Pulsed power systems providing a rectified DC output normally utilizes LC low-pass filters to smooth out the irregularities of the rectified pulse signals. If the filter inductance value is too low or the load resistance is too high, the inductor current may become discontinuous. Upon the occurrence of this discontinuity, the inductor ceases to function as part of the low-pass filter and the capacitor of the filter takes precedence, thereby detecting a peak voltage instead of averaging out the irregularities of the rectified signal. To counter these effects of discontinuous current, bleeder circuits are normally coupled to the inductor in order to establish a minimum continuous load current.
Conventional bleeder circuits utilized to insure proper operation of an inductive filter in a pulsed power system are generally a source of unnecessary dissipation in the circuit since the bleeder circuit either operates continually or is connected to the inductor at a fixed signal threshold value which may not relate to the actual energy state of the inductor. In many instances the sensing of the threshold signal itself is a source of power dissipation. For example, arrangements to sense the filter inductor current dissipate significant amounts of power.